Quinn Fabray, My Girlfriend
by no1gleek
Summary: Rachel Berry is in a horrible accident and ends up in the hospital. When she wakes up she sees Quinn Fabray, the girl who bullied her, watching over her. She's frantic and doesn't understand why she'd be here, nor why she has a locket around her neck that's engraved with "Rachel and Quinn Forever."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I kinda took a message break from my fanfiction, but a few weeks ago I was looking through limadesigns on Tumblr and I saw on the 'Somebody Fic This' section the idea for this fanfic, so that's exactly what I did :) I'm planning on this being a multichapter fanfic, however I currently on have chapter 1 xD So, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Quinn was beginning to give up hope on her girlfriend waking up, nothing had changed ever since that first terrible day where Quinn had found out Rachel had been involved in a car accident and was in hospital in a coma.

She hadn't slept in at least 48 hours, and because of that she couldnt really cope with anything, but how was someone supposed to sleep in a situation like this? She'd only slept a couple of times since she'd been here, and she hated doing it incase Rachel woke up and needed her whilst she was asleep, that would be terrible. Therefore, sleep was kept at a minimum. And so was eating, despite everyone's comments in how she needs to eat more, she felt sick after she just had a few bites of her salad, she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Rachel. That was why Quinn thought she was hallucinating when she swore she felt a tiny twitch in Rachel's hand just as Quinn was about to fall into a deep slumber once again. She wasn't hallucinating, the twitch was 100% real. Rachel's hand moved. Nothing else did though, just her hand, but it filled Quinn with so much happiness and joy she couldn't contain herself.

"She's awake! She's awake! She's gonna be fine! SHES AWAKE!"

Quinn at first thought to herself, but it turned into an out loud scream as Quinn got halfway through her thought. She'd never been so happy in her life, ever. She wasn't going to loose her girlfriend, life was perfect again. Well as perfect as it could be consisting the fact that Rachel was still in hospital, and would probably be here a while, but at least nothing worse happened. Quinn let out an ecstatic scream, that she was pretty sure the whole hospital would be able to hear, and she wasn't even the loud one!

"SHE'S AWAKE! SHES AWAAAAKEEE! SHES AWAKE!"

Quinn's screams of incredible joy were heard by several doctors who immediately rushed over to Rachel, checking her stats and her blood pressure and a whole load of other things that Quinn didn't understand one bit.

After a few minutes, Quinn was once again left alone with Rachel, only this time she looked less broken then she had done before, which was a wonderful sight for Quinn. Rachel was trying to sit up, but was loosing the battle. Rachel was still very pale, but to Quinn's happiness her skin had regained much more of its full colour than it had had earlier that day, and the days before. Her hair was all sweaty and stuck together which was gross, but it was Rachel, she was still so beautiful. She had stitches across her face from her forehead curving round past her eye and down to the bottom of her left cheek, and more on the other side but just across her forehead. She still had several IV's in her, one for fluids, one for medicine and one Quinn didn't understand what the heck it was for. A pump monitored her blood pressure, and there was gauze around her head, and heavily around both her wrists, one of which was also in a cast. There was a machine helping her to breathe, which clearly Rachel hadn't noticed yet, but she was just coming around, the doctor said she'd probably have trouble with things like that for a little while. The worst of Rachel's injuries could not be seem, and at that current time couldnt be felt by Rachel due to the high dose of morphine she was on for the pain. The doctor had mentioned something about a damaged lung which was why she couldn't breathe properly, her back was broken in several places and she'd suffered quite a blow to the head, but there didn't seem to be any obvious damage, which was great. Despite all the gauze and bandages and injuries she had, she still managed to look like the most beautiful girl in the world to Quinn.

Rachel had no idea what was going on. She was so tired and really wanted to drift off to sleep, but the doctors had ruined that when they decided to stick her with several needles right when she woke up. It hurt! Everything was a blur, and Rachel couldn't process anything properly. Was this a dream? There was no way it could be real life, real life just wasn't as... hazy, as everything around Rachel currently was. She couldn't work out where she was, let alone why she was there, and who that blurry figure when Rachel turned her head to the right was. It wasn't until she faintly heard a few words coming out of the blurry figures mouth, as Rachel felt someone take hold of her hand, assuming that was also the blurry figure right next to her.

"Rach, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm here."

She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it to a name or a face, but she knew that voice was incredibly familiar, and that it was one of a girl. Rachel didn't move, it didn't hurt because of the medication, but it was extremely physically hard for Rachel to even move her hand, something must be wrong. The girl spoke again, this time she was gently caressing Rachel's forehead with her thumb, trying not to touch her stitches in the process.

"Can you hear me Rach? It's okay, it's only me, Quinn. Open your eyes a little more Rach, then you'll see me"

The girl said with a warm, comforting smile on her face, and Rachel obeyed, but her vision wasn't that much clearer even if she opened her eyes more, everything was still in a haze. Then suddenly she knew the voice, the face, the name, everything about this girl. She was Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, major popular, and not to mention beautiful. What on earth was she doing? She didn't care about Rachel, if she remembered right, Quinn was usually the one to insult her and she used to throw freezing cold slushies in her face on an almost daily basis, things had got better since Quinn had joined glee club, but they still weren't on a high enough relationship level that she has any reason for being here, they still didn't get along, and the thought of this made Rachel sort of terrified. She reached as far as she could and started to touch the 'nurse' button beside her bed, however she didn't actually push it before Quinn stopped her, causing Rachel to freeze in terror. It was really hard for Rachel to get out the words she wanted to say, it was like her brain had all of a sudden turned to mush, but she needed to stop Quinn before she hurted her, she could just see that coming. After a few tries with just spluttering and silence coming out, Rachel finally managed words.

"D-Don't h-hurt me Quinn... I-I think I'm already in enough pain... But I'm not sure... P-Please..."

It was incredibly creepy that Quinn was showing such signs of affection towards Rachel, since when did she care? Maybe she was at fault for whatever happened, that was to most logical explanation, and those beautiful, what Rachel had now worked out to be, flowers on the table were an apology gift, or maybe she'd just changed all of a sudden, weird but also possible.

What was Rachel thinking? Why would Quinn hurt her? Answer to that, she never would! But why on earth would Rachel ever think that? Quinn was so confused. This was her girlfriend lying in that bed in front of her, but she didn't at all seem like her girlfriend, what was going on?

"Rach, I love you, why would I hurt you? I could never hurt you!"

Quinn said gently, again taking hold of Rachel's hand and stroking her forehead softly.

But unfortunately this just made Rachel more scared and confused than before. Of course Quinn would hurt her, she did it all the time and they hate eachother because of it, even if it wasn't physically hurting, which it mostly wasn't, it was emotional and verbal. Why on earth was Quinn saying she wouldn't? Had she changed overnight or something? Because Rachel was sure that wasn't possible. Everything was getting much clearer than it had been, it was like Rachel's brain was finally figuring out the puzzle that had been a jumble since she had woken up. She could now see that yes, she was in a hospital, however she didn't know why, and worry began to work it's way through her body. Especially when she began to notice all her visible injuries, despite not being able to feel the pain coming from them, looking at them made it also seem like Rachel could feel them. She had no time for worrying about herself though, she had this whole Quinn mess to figure out since she had already started, there was no way she was stopping until she completely understood. She could see Quinn clearly now, and yes that was Quinn Fabray alright, minus the Cheerio's uniform and the pony tail and added a blue sundress and White cardigan in it's place, but that was definitely her.

"W-What are you doing here? If you've not come to hurt me even more than I currently am, I see no reason for you being here"

Quinn could feel her heart breaking as Rachel spoke, this couldn't be happening. She had to remember. It had taken them so long to actually become girlfriend and girlfriend, and for Rachel to realise she was really in love with Quinn, now back to square one? The worst thing was, she hated seeing Rachel unhappy, and once they had started dating, Rachel was truly happy for the first time in such a long time Quinn couldn't even begin to track it anymore. Now she wasn't going to be happy anymore, and Quinn no longer had a girlfriend. But no matter what, no matter how much it hurt, Quinn had to be there for Rachel because even though she was different, she was still Rachel, the love of Quinn's life. Quinn didn't even have the slightest clue on how to tell her, but luckily she didn't need to think of a conversation starter when Rachel found her locket still around her neck.

"Rachel & Quinn forever"

Rachel read out, she didn't understand, not even a single bit of it. They weren't even friends as far as Rachel was concerned, but why would she own a locket saying 'Rach & Q forever' if they werent friends, or... something more. She looked up at Quinn, as to say 'tell me everything' she knew there was something she was missing, but had no idea what on earth it was.

Quinn cleared her throat, whilst sitting down on the edge of the bed and cupping Rachel's non injured hand with both of hers, staring into her chocolate brown eyes and tearing up a bit.

"Y-You're my girlfriend."

Quinn said with a slight stutter in her voice from nerves. Rachel's face changed from pure confusion, to slight terror. 'This is either true love, or an elaborate prank' Rachel thought to herself, and she was 99.99% sure that it was the latter. Of course it wasn't true, Quinn was just playing her, she knew she'd come to hurt her. But for some reason, Quinn's face seemed to be saying something different. When Rachel looked at Quinn's face, she saw heartbreak in her eyes, and tears were rolling swiftly down her cheeks. This was not the face of someone who was playing a prank on you, or maybe Quinn was just an incredible actress, but as more and more tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks, Rachel began to doubt.

"No! This can't be happening... I'm not even gay! I'm dating Finn remember? And I-I love him..."

The doctor had said there should not be any brain damage, however it seemed that they hadn't got their facts right, as this clearly was. She couldn't remember the last year of her life! Quinn didn't know what to feel, she was mad at the doctors for saying there wasn't anything wrong, as now clearly there is something really wrong with her girlfriend because she can't remember the last year of her life! The most amazing year Quinn had ever lived, and now all down the drain, literally like it never happened, because in Rachel's point of view, it never did happen. She knew what she had to do, remind Rachel of everything that had happened in that last year '_that would work right?_' Quinn thought to herself, she had to at least try, she needed get girlfriend back. ASAP.

"Finn broke up with you last year, you were so devastated you came to your friend for help, and a shoulder to cry on, and then... Love happened..."

Rachel gave Quinn the same devastated look she'd given her a year ago when she turned up on Quinn's doorstep after her terrible breakup with Finn. It was like history was repeating itself, and Quinn wished she could rewind time to when her and Rachel were happily in a relationship, everything was perfect, and no one had got in a serrious car crash.

No one talked for an hour after that. Rachel spent the hour looking around the room and trying to figure out what on earth was going on, and Quinn was looking down at the floor, she just wanted her girlfriend back.

"S-So we're together..."

Rachel quietly and nervously spoke up after the hour had passed. She still was in so much confusion, and also anger because she couldn't even remember one single thing about her and Quinn's relationship, no matter how hard she tried.

Quinn still couldn't speak, so she just nodded in Rachel's direction. She didn't know what to say or do now, she didn't think she could do this anymore, she couldn't explain to Rachel everything that had happened between them, on her own, without breaking down. She wasn't going anywhere, because Rachel needed her more than ever, and she cared and loved Rachel more than she ever had anyone else, she couldn't leave her no matter what, she just needed help.

"I-I'll be right back, I just need to call someone..."

Santana and Brittany. She knew Britt would definitely help, and Santana was always there for Quinn, but still rather disliked Rachel, it'd take some persuading but it would work.

An hour later, the room was all of a sudden filled with people, and noise and talking and laughter, which was really great for Quinn who hadn't felt that way in quite sometime, and it really brought up the atmosphere in the room, everyone was happier.

Brittany was pearched on the edge of Rachel's bed, holding a photo album and trying her best to explain the photos to Rachel, with the help of Santana who was sitting in the chair besides the bed, with Quinn a little in front of her, also helping when needed, but Britt loved the job, therefore they let her do the majority. Despite the fact that she had often shown dislike towards Rachel, she did care about her very much, and wanted to do everything she could to make sure she got better.

At first, Santana didn't intend on coming. Firstly because '_It's only Berry' _and she had a strong dislike of 'Berry'. But glee club had become much more like a family lately, and even though she would make sure your life was hell if you told anyone, she did actually care about 'Berry', depsite how annoying she was, and also she couldn't stand to see her best friend so upset. She was always there for Quinn, no matter what, therefore, she came. Britt's adorable pouty face was a large factor as well. It was irresistible.


	2. New Beginnings

**So here's the next chapter :) I hope it worked because I wasn't too sure, tell me what you think :) I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

The night had passed, but not much sleeping had taken place inside room 512. There was so much to talk about, explain and hopefully understand about Rachel and Quinn's relationship, sleeping could wait. However it was beginning to get increasingly hard for all for girls to stay awake, especially Rachel who had been dropping off at random intervals during the night, due to her medication inducing drowsiness, and just being tired in general, who could blame her? But she wanted to hear the story, and wouldn't let herself go to sleep, despite Quinn saying they had plenty of time for the story telling, Rachel wanted to hear now, and she did manage stay awake long enough to hear the story of the night that she went to Quinn for a shoulder to cry on after her terrible breakup with Finn, and strangely to Rachel, it seemed very familiar.

Quinn was sitting on the side of Rachel's bed, with Santana in the chair right next to the bed, and Brittany sitting cross legged right at the end of Rachel's bed. She picked up the photo album and pointed at a photo of the two of them, sitting on Quinn's bed during that night. Rachel's eyes were red and puffy and she'd obviously been crying a lot, but she didn't look all that sad, she looked happy and sort of relieved, kind of like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Quinn could feel her heart breaking just a little bit as she remembered before this photograph, and Rachel's devastation over her breakup with Finn, but if they were going to clear this all up for Rachel, they needed to start from the very beginning, and not miss a detail. That was how much Quinn loved Rachel, she didn't care how long it took, but she was going to relive everything, for the love of her life.

"You know I told you before about how you came to a friend for comfort, and then, well... Love happened? This was that night."

Quinn said, pointing at the photograph and then looking over at Rachel, who looked exhausted. Quinn really wanted her to sleep, but Rachel was so stubborn, she absolutely would not be going to sleep until she had at least a few pieces of this puzzle to put together, currently she had none, therefore, no sleeping yet. Rachel just nodded in response to Quinn's explanation of the photograph she was pointing at, she didn't really feel like talking, listening was hard enough in her current state, listening and talking? No way. Not until she'd had some sleep, also she really had no idea what to say, completely speechless.

"So, it was winter, a few weeks before Christmas and Sectionals was coming up"

Quinn began, but as she looked up, she noticed that Rachel was fast asleep, and of course Quinn wasn't going to wake her, she needed her rest, despite what she believed. The story could wait, and so could Quinn, as long as Rachel needed, it didn't matter to Quinn, all that mattered was Rachel, and that she was happy and healthy.

"That was just getting good!"

Brittany said with a small pout on her face, adjusting her position where she now sat on Santana's lap, as Santana placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"She'll tell us later Britt, Berry needs to sleep."

Were they finally getting along? Had a miracle actually happened? Quinn was sure it must have done, and it made her so happy, after so long of not getting along, it was difficult with her girlfriend and her best friend not getting along. Santana could tell exactly what was going through Quinn's mind as soon as she saw that smile appear on her face, maybe she could try being friends with Berry, for her best friend.

An hour later Rachel woke up, and insited on Quinn trying to tell the story again, she was still so confused, and really wanted to be able to understand, and try and remember at least a little bit about her and Quinn's relationship, remembering without had proven to be almost impossible, it just wasn't there. Quinn could remember it like it was yesterday as she began to tell the story of this photograph.

_It was quite late at night, but Quinn couldn't remember exactly how late, she was sitting in bed reading, and it was really dark outside, and wet because it had been raining for the whole afternoon and evening, and had only stopped about half an hour before. _

_Quinn's mom had already gone to bed, leaving Quinn pretty much alone in the house, reading her book under her small flexible neck lamp that was attached onto the side of her bed, and bent around so it shone brightly on the pages of the book Quinn was currently reading. She'd been reading for about an hour, and was halfway through the book, but was interupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs._

_Rachel was worried if anyone would actually hear her knocking, since it wasn't very loud, and the Fabray's may be already asleep, which was why she didn't want to ring the doorbell. She needed her friend right now, Quinn was always the first person she'd go to when she was upset like this, because Quinn always made her feel better, and she was always there. 'Hopefully she'll answer the door' Rachel thought to herself as she stood outside in the cold and the dark._

_Quinn definitely heard the knock, and straight away she knew who it was at the door. What was Rachel doing here at this time in the night? Quinn had no idea. Maybe she'd done something terrible and got kicked out of her house and therefore needed a place to stay, but Rachel wouldn't do that, she wasn't the kind to get in trouble. Maybe something had happened to their house and therefore she needed a place to stay? What else could it be at this time?_

_Quinn headed downstairs in her pjs, and opened the door, yawning slightly and then stopping once she realised she was. The first thing Quinn noticed was the tear stains where Rachel had clearly been crying for a long time, and then black lines running from Rachel's eyes to her cheeks, her mascara had clearly been running as well. She looked like a complete mess, she wasn't even wearing proper clothes, just sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and her hair was all over the place. Something was definitely up, something really bad._

_Before even speaking, Quinn lead Rachel inside, and took her into the spare room downstairs so they didn't wake up her mom._

_As soon as they were in the room, and sitting down on the bed, that was placed directly in the middle of the room, Rachel broke down, and was laying with her head on Quinn, crying her eyes out again._

_"F-Finn broke up with me... He said that I-I broke his heart... B-But I didn't do anything... He slept with Santana..."_

_As much as Quinn had been longing for this day forever, she couldn't stand Rachel being so upset, it ripped her heart into a million pieces, and she didn't know what to do, except stroke Rachel's hair and tell her it would be okay. What was she supposed to do? Just be like 'Rachel, I've loved you ever since I met you, and it broke my heart to see you with Finn, be my girlfriend?' because that would not be appropriate at the current time, and it broke her heart even more to see Rachel upset._

_After a few hours of Rachel telling Quinn everything, and crying, and Quinn comforting her, and listening, Quinn decided that she needed to get Rachel cleaned up, and then find her some spare pjs because an overnight stay was definitely nessesary._

_"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, then we'll get you some pjs and you can come sleep in my room, cause I'm not leaving you alone okay?"_

_Quinn said with a comforting smile, as she took Rachel's hand and lead her to the downstairs bathroom, where she sat her down on the chair in the corner and grabbed a makeup remover wipe from the cupboard, and gently wiping it across Rachel's face to get rid of the black marks from where she'd been crying._

_"Thankyou Quinn... You're always here for me when I need you... Such a great friend"_

_She tried the smile, but it was still prooving to be a hard task as she still wanted to cry, and cry, and cry, and cry._

_Quinn then sorted out Rachel's hair, and fetched her some of her old pjs which she hoped would fit enough for Rachel to be able to sleep in them for this one night. Luckily they did, and the two headed up to Quinn's bedroom, where Quinn set up pillows at the other end on the other side of her double bed for Rachel so they could see eachother and talk without it being weird for Rachel._

_Quinn needed to tell her, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't, she really needed to finally get her feelings out in the open. What if Rachel didn't feel the same? What if she did? Quinn sat up and looked down at her bed, trying to form the correct words and not sound stupid._

_"I-I... Rachel... I-I I love- for quite sometime- I've, i've had not- We're friends right?"_

_Stupid question! Quinn knew full well they were friends, just all of a sudden she'd come over all tongue tied and nothing was making sense. _

_Rachel was incredibly confused. What on earth was Quinn trying to say? Of course they were friends, Rachel knew Quinn knew they were friends, and that wasn't even close to the real thing that she wanted to say. But it was okay, she didn't have to talk if she didn't want to, either way was fine with Rachel. She was exhausted to be honest, crying really takes it out of you, and she wouldn't have minded going straight to sleep, but Quinn wanted to talk, and Quinn was way more important than anything else, and Quinn wanted to talk, so talk they would as much as Quinn wanted, and Rachel would be listening 100%, not missing a single word. _

_"I-I I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. I always have, a-and I always will... I-I couldn't take not confessing my feelings for you anymore..."_

_Rachel wasn't just in shock. She was beyond it. But it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't sure why, but it felt so good to know that Quinn had feelings for her, she couldn't explain it because really, she had no idea what was going on herself. _

_"I-I I...Wow... I'm so flattered Quinn... A-And for some reason, I feel so happy now, like a massive weight of my shoulders... But I don't have a clue why."_

_She loved her back? Quinn knew that meant that Rachel Barbra Berry loved her back. It was the happiest moment in her life, she couldn't even contain it! But she had to try, because Rachel had only just been through a traumatic breakup with Finn, she didn't want to drop all these confusing feelings on her when she wasn't ready. Therefore, she had to just play it toned down a bit for the moment._

_"Well I'm glad you're happy after all that crying, remember what you told me? You're more than that Rachel, you're phenominal."_

"That was when we took the photo, it was the idea of creating new memories for the future, the start of something new you know? Letting go of the past and everything. It was your idea actually, it's probably still on your phone, but we added it to the album because that made it special."

Quinn said, gently taking hold of Rachel's non-injured hand, trying not to accidently knock her IV because she didn't want to hurt her, and rubbing the back of it gently and soothingly. Rachel looked like she was going to fall asleep any moment, and she definitely felt like she could, but she really didn't want to, everything was still so confusing. Rachel gestured to Quinn to carry on with the story, as she still didn't really want talk, but Quinn knew what she meant and carried on with the story.

_The urge to kiss her was so high. Quinn just loved her so much. But they were going to do this on Rachel's time, and Rachel's terms if it was going to happen at all. Rachel, and how she felt about everything, was all that mattered to Quinn._

_"Let's get to bed, you're probably exhausted, see you in the morning"_

_Quinn smiled softly at Rachel, as they both lay back at their ends of the bed and slowly began to fall asleep._

Santana had fallen asleep, no wonder because none of them had really slept at all all night, but Rachel and Brittany were still listening intently as the story drew to a close.

Brittany's smile was beaming, she did love a good story, even if it was one she already knew, it was still a story, and that was fun, and they were helping Rachel get better, so she was happy about that part too. She wasn't sure if it was creepy that she liked to watch Santana sleeping, she hoped it wasn't, it was just she's really beautiful, even more so when she's asleep, and Brittany loved that.

Rachel was feeling such a mix of emotions. Did she really love Quinn? That story had seemed somewhat familiar to Rachel, which also made her feel weird, but obviously it would be familiar since it was a story about herself, and it was true, but she still couldn't remember, and that's why it felt weird. Did she love girls? Because up until now she would definitely say, no she was completely straight,and that she loved Finn and only Finn, but everything felt different now, after that story. She just wished she could remember. Why couldn't she remember? She needed to remember!


End file.
